The Breast Cancer Program is a highly successful multidisciplinary breast cancer research and treatment program composed of 44 members from 15 Departments. This program has unique strengths which have developed into successful collaborations and common goals among basic scientists, translational researchers and clinicians to promote clinical and translational research. This program has capitalized on: (1) Our expertise in locally advanced breast cancer (LABC) as a platform to study tumor metastasis and immunity, and the effects of ionizing radiation on normal and tumor tissue; (2) Our unique relationship with Bellevue Hospital Center, part of the largest public hospital group in the United States; and (3) Our experience in working with large multi-ethnic, international populations comprised of largely medically underserved and minority women with breast cancer. Since 2002, this program has developed five well funded research themes focused on invasion, metastasis and anti-angiogenic therapy, hormonal signaling in breast cancer, radiation biology and antitumor immunity, hormonal signaling, and socio-cultural research to increase participation of minority and medically underserved women in clinical trials. The members of this program have published over 90 research papers collaboratively, opened many investigator initiated clinical trials, accrued over 400 patients to trial, increased recruitment of minority women to clinical trial, developed a funded multi-ethnic/multicultural outreach-inreach program to increase accrual of minority women into screening and clinical trials, and secured $10,284,695 million dollars in peer-reviewed funding. There are four important clinical programs that are the basis for much of the collaborative translational- . clinical research platforms of the breast cancer program: (1) Role of hormonal signaling in the regulation of breast cancer development and progression; (2) A genetic and molecular understanding of locally advanced breast cancer, a persistently under-studied form of breast cancer common among the medically underserved and a leading presentation of breast cancer worldwide; (3) Development of new approaches and uses for radiation treatment in breast cancer; biological understanding of radiation-induced fibrosis; and molecular understanding of differential radiation effects on normal and breast tumor tissues; and (4) Induction of antitumor immunity through targeted control of the immune response by local radiation. Total funding has increased from $4,045,436 to $11,928,611. Membership has incresed from 34 to 44. Total publications for the past five years include 300 of which 13% are intra-programmatic and 16% are interprogrammatic.